It's over
by 0Kurda-Smahlt0
Summary: Gannen and Vancha right after the battle that ended it all. Gannen's point of view. One-Shot. Rated T for Gannen's language, and minor gore.


My eyes fluttered open to a dark blue sky.

I've regained conciseness.

I decided it would be better if I didn't get up – my body still felt numb. A little bit of blood trickled out of my wound in my head from where R.V.'s hooks dug in. Right! R.V.! Where did he go? I sat up from where I lay and grabbed my sword. Of course, that was broken in half. I looked around for R.V. and found him easily. He was dead. Very simple. He wasn't that important anyways. In fact, he tried to kill m when I tried to finish off Vancha!

Wait... Vancha!

I immediately jumped up and got a cloud of dizziness in my head. When it passed, I scanned the ground for my brother, until I saw him. He looked terrible. His eyes were wide, he had a hand over his stomach, and was breathing heavy.

And it was my fault.

I padded to where he was, and was about to help him, but then I remembered something else.

Steve and Darren. Where the hell did they go? For all I know, they could both be dead!

Vancha must have saw me look around for traces of them. He slowly lifted one of him arms and pointed to the bridge railing with a bloodied finger. I scrambled up and toward the rail, being careful not to fall over.

No trace of anything, or anybody.

My eyes darted across the area for a while before I took a step back and turned to face Vancha. His eye's weren't shot open anymore. No, he looked as if he was tired, and was just crying. Not his usual "high" look. I didn't even have to ask what happened to Steve and Darren before he answered.

"Both... dead," He wheezed. "Stabbed each other... then fell over... the edge together..."

My eyes grew wide. Was Vancha conscious the whole time? I was lucky to be knocked out, and not watch them die. But my brother... He wasn't unconscious, so he stayed there, unable to move, watching his friend die. I would never understand how that must of felt.

A loud cough interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from the ground to Vancha. He was looking at my direction, but not at me. Something, or someone, behind me.

"You are awake, Master Harst." That voice sent chills down my spine. I knew exactly who was talking to me. I hid my fear and turned around to face Desmond Tiny.

"What a glare... What seems to be the problem, Gannen?" Mr. Tiny asked innocently.

"Where are they," I growled back firmly. I don't want him to play games with me.

"'They'?" Mr. Tiny echoed. "Are you referring to your Lord and that damned Vampire Prince?"

"Father!" Evanna screeched. I just noticed her standing next to Desmond. I looked questionably at Mr. Tiny. What did she say wrong?

"That stupid vampire ruined my years of plans," He sneered. What was he talking about?

Evanna looked at me with concern. "Come. We must tend to your wounds. Same with Sire March. I will explain everything when we get back to the Cirque." She walked over to Vancha, picked him up gently in her arms like a mother would with her baby, and headed towards the direction of the Cirque Du Freak. That brought back painful memories. I shook those thoughts out of my head and trailed behind Evanna. I let out a quiet chuckle at seeing four-foot Evanna carrying my brother like a child. I continued to follow her.

The last thing I saw was Desmond passing me before I passed out.

**Page-break**

"Gannen... I can't do this anymore!"

"No, Vancha! Please don't go. You'll get used to it!"

"No, Gannen, I'll never get accustomed to the killing..."

My eyes shot open and I gasped. Is it normal to have dreams when you're knocked out? More importantly... where the hell am I? I looked around and took in my surroundings. A large tent, almost empty besides some supplies that looked as if they were for a performance. And my brother lying on a stretcher-like plat form on the ground to the left of me. I look at what I was sitting on. It was just like what Vancha was sitting on. I sat up slowly. 'Hmm. No pain.' I thought to myself. I placed one of my hands on my head and felt a thick bandage wrapped around where my wound is. Great.

"Gannen?" Someone moaned. I snapped my head to the left. Obviously the person who said that was Vancha. To my amazement, he was 100% fine! Evanna must of healed his wounds. But, did she heal mine? No blood leaking from his stomach, and no giant hole through him stomach. I was relieved to see that. I didn't want my brother, my only relative, to die from a wound I gave.

"Where are we?" I blurred out. Vancha sat up too and gave me a look.

"At the Cirque, genius," Vancha snorted. I ignored his insult and snarled in response. I've been called worse stuff by Steve. Stuff like "Shut the fuck up, mother-"

"You're both awake!" Those were the words that interrupted my thoughts. It was Evanna. She entered the tent and walked over to Vancha. Even though she never mentioned it - and probably never will - it was obvious that she favorites my brother more between us.

"How do you feel, Vancha?" Evanna asked my brother.

"Just fine, Evanna," Vancha replied to her with a smile.

"Don't ask how I feel, 'cause I don't have a pounding headache," I snarled to myself. But Evanna, with her sharp senses, heard me.

"I was getting to you." Evanna tore her gaze from Vancha to me. To be honest, I didn't mind being ignored. It happened often.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled very quietly. I didn't want to play any games with her, either. All I wanted was a fucking explanation.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled, jumping off from where I was.

"What exactly do you mean, Gannen?" Evanna asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She almost sounded like Mr. Tiny...

"I need to know what happened between Steve and Darren, Lady," I said between gritted teeth. Any other day I would've treated her with great respect, but I am in no mood.

"Very well," Evanna began. "I will tell you everything." She started to tell me what happened when I was out. The short battle between Steve and Darren. Steve getting the advantage and stabbing Darren when he almost fainted, Darren then getting strength back and stabbing Steve. My eyes widened when the truths unk in.

"Darren aimed very carefully and ended up getting him right in the heart. But he let Steve stab and kill him for various reasons. Smart boy. The reasons are a different stories," Lady Evanna continued. What did she mean by THAT? Evanna was about to continue finishing the story, but she saw me moan and press my hand against my head. All of this talking didn't make my headache feel any better. She snapped her fingers, and my headache was gone! I flashed her a quick - and VERY rare - smile to show her my thanks.

"Where was I?" Evanna muttered to herself. "Oh yes!" She quickly finished off the story. "They both fell off the bridge in each other's arms, and now they're dead," She finished bluntly. I thought about everything she told me. Vancha was thinking too, but by the look on his face, clearly not what I was thinking about.

"So," I began. "What about the war?" I asked with a shaky voice. Evanna shared a look with my brother, then turned back to me.

"Well, It's Over..."


End file.
